


Daddy Part 2

by purplesocrates



Series: Daddy Kink [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, in the kitchen, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: "I told you I would make you scream."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no excuse. 
> 
> ( I did stop myself from writing the line 'Will thinks he is going to die right here with Hannibal Lecter's fingers up his ass." So I get some credit right?)

Will still can't form words just moans at this point, the kind of moans that if you heard yourself make you would hate yourself for. These are the kind of moans which seem to spur Hannibal on though, if he could think past sensations Will might question what that says about Hannibal but with his own daddy kink who is he to judge. Although it seems Will is not alone in this whole daddy kink though which forces another moan from his lips which makes Hannibal bite his earlobe.

Hannibal's hand is still pulling Will's head back, the other hand has now untucked his shirt and found skin there is heat now and nails scraping down his back. Hannibal is now earnestly sucking at Will's neck, biting and sucking and Will idly thinks between exclamations of 'fuck' and 'oh god yes' that it will leave a mark. He also realises he doesn't mind and hopes it does. He has never been like this with anyone else, it is the Hannibal effect he decides and moans again.

Hannibal smiles, Will can feel the shape of his lips against his neck. "What would you like Daddy to do you?"

Will's mind has stopped it has sunk and drowned in the quagmire of filth into which that phrase has pushed him. He moans. He really needs to find his words again, Hannibal is taking them away with efficiency. The hand that was on his back finds its way to one of Will's wrists, holding it firmly and pulling his arm back behind his back. The hand on the back of his head then swiftly moves Will's other wrist to be held together in a vice like grip and then returns to pulling Will's head back. He is being restrained and fuck to his deep embarrassment and shame (if he had any left) it feels good.

Hannibal kisses him so gently at first it hurts then then more deeply and roughly until Will is moaning into his mouth. Hannibal is also now leaning and pushing his weight against Will who is awkwardly leaning against the counter with his arms pulled back behind his back, his shoulder aches but he doesn't care. Hannibal suddenly releases Will from his hold, he more insistently pushed him against the counter, grinding their hips together and Will realises that Hannibal is just as hard as he is. 

Hannibal then starts to unbutton Will's shirt, hands skirting over his chest as he does so, Hannibal is still fiercely kissing him and if Will could form a coherent thought he would be impressed at the coordination, speed and dexterity which Hannibal removes Will's shirt letting it fall to the ground. Hannibal then bites and sucks at Will's nipple which is making him moan again, louder which Will did not think was possible. 

He has no idea how loud he is about to get though when Hannibal undoes his trousers and pushes them and his boxers unceremoniously quickly down to his ankles. Hannibal then places his hands firmly on Will's hips and spins him around, bending him over the counter. Will now feels the cool marble on his chest, his erection painfully trapped as Hannibal's hand runs down his back and further down. Will is painfully aware that he is naked and Hannibal isn't and this is the way Hannibal wants it. He shivers with a strange combination of arousal, anticipation and cold.

He sees Hannibal reach for a bottle and groans when he realises what it is. It's probably really expensive too, Will finds it kind of hot that Hannibal is willing to use his expensive olive oil on him and groans again at what that says about him. He can feel Hannibal smirking. It feels gloriously shameful. 

Hannibal slicks his fingers with oil and gently tests the waters of Will's hole, skirting the pad of his finger around it. Will bucks up against him, Hannibal's other hand is then firm on the small of his back holding him place. Hannibal pushes the top of his finger inside Will who hisses at the intrusion, Hannibal soothes him with his voice and lazily strokes his back. Hannibal is treating him just like a boy, Will realises, he never knew he needed this he hates himself for the fact that being made to feel like this turns him on. 

Maybe they should talk about this in one of his sessions, but before Will's mind can take that thought to its ridiculous conclusion Hannibal pushes his finger all the way in and Will gasps at the intrusion which earns him another soothing coo and stroke from Hannibal. Let me die, Will thinks, let me die like this. Will's moans are getting louder which please Hannibal and he lets Will now it pleases him, "such a good boy." Will is certain now he will not survive this. 

Hannibal starts to gently pull his finger out and then push it back in again, an achingly slow process which Will feels as a physical and emotional burn, he is making friends with his shame and he wants more. Hannibal senses this and gently, painfully slowly adds another finger keeping up the same slow rhythm as before letting Will adjust to the intrusions. As he does this, Hannibal is still stroking Will's back running his hand up and down slowly. Sometimes the hand reached the nape of his hair and tugs it slightly this makes Will's eyes go back in head.

Hannibal eventually adds a third finger, Will moans when Hannibal takes his hand from his back briefly to pour more oil over his other other hand and Will's hole. Will briefly wonders if Hannibal is ambidextrous and then realises he is at this. The hand on his back is returned and soothingly runs the length of it. Hannibal now has three fingers fully inside Will and is starting to pick up the pace and Will finds he is bucking up against those fingers in a quite frankly whorish manner. The word "more" leaves his mouth in rushed breath. 

"Impatient." Hannibal says this in a tone of voice that sounds like one of his smirks, Will is even more upset with himself when his painfully untouched cock twitches at the sound of it. Hannibal then bends down, one hand on Will's hip, the other three fingers inside Will and he adds his tongue, he licks around his own fingers and the moan issued from Will's mouth is the loudest one yet. This encourages Hannibal to alternate his fingers and his tongue in a delicious rhythm that causes Will to lose all sentient thought and be overtaken by waves of pleasure, his shame for the moment burnt away by the bright searing light he feels making his legs feel like jelly.

Hannibal continues these administrations until he can see Will is shaking with arousal and over stimulation. His hole is achingly wide now and it pleased Hannibal no end. Hannibal stands up undoes his trousers and pushing them and his underwear down just past his ass. He gently widens Will's stance and then places both hands on Will's hips steadying him. 

Will is painfully aware that he is naked, spread open and waiting while Hannibal is still mostly dressed and in complete control. Once Will has stopped shaking as much Hannibal removes one of his hands and pours olive oil over his achingly hard cock. Once he is sufficiently covered he places his hand back on Will's hip, he grips them hard and then begins to push himself inside Will. Hannibal moans this time, his head arched back as he feels the wonderful tightness around him. 

"Fuck." Will exclaims as Hannibal enters him so torturously slowly. Hannibal is very careful and slow at first he wants to take his time, he wants to appreciate the sheen of sweat on Will's back making his skin shine, he wants to take in the feeling of gripping his hips, fingers digging to his flesh, the sound of Will's moans of pleasure. When Will starts to buck up against Hannibal again he increases his rhythm fucking Will in earnest now almost overwhelmed at the fact that he is doing this. 

Will has lost all semblance of who he is as Hannibal fucks him into oblivion on his kitchen counter. He is going to come, embarrassingly untouched, that mixture of shame and arousal are short circuiting in his brain as intense pleasure. 

"Say it Will, I want to hear you scream it." Hannibal has speed up significantly now and all Will can hear are his own unabashed noises of pleasure and the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin. He knows, he knows as he did when Hannibal whispered it into his ear, that he is going to come screaming that shame filled word.

"DADDY!" He comes hard and shaking. Hannibal moans so loudly Will almost feels like he could come just from hearing it. Hannibal continues to fuck him through his orgasm and comes a short while after collapsed onto Will's back he places pleased kisses on his neck.

"I told you I would make you scream."

Will moans his humiliation and closes his eyes. "Fuck," he mutters and Hannibal gently laughs.


End file.
